Strangeness And Charm
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: 2/4. Tracy is out with her friends shopping but it's hard to keep a lamia vampire, a made vampire, werewolf and shapeshifter under control. However she wants to be certain about how she really feels about the renegade witch she brought back. Gary/OC lemon included
1. reflections

I was sitting on my black gothic laptop looking at the reviews for the _Virgin Witch_ concert, from what I was reading, it was an amazing event. I missed it due to inconvenience of the incident she had been though yesterday. My best friend, my witch sister and the girl, who made me feel like there is sense in this broken, flawed human world, betrayed me. Sharon Albert had gone to the concert with her _vermin_ boyfriend which meant that she is breaking the rules. I felt a pang in her chest when I thought about her Circle Twilight best friend; it was like I felt something more with Sharon.

_A bond_

_A sisterhood _

_And a lifelong friendship that will last until we are old and grey _

I couldn't stand by and watched the girl I had been friends with since childhood get into trouble for her stupid, mistaken habits that she has developed over the years. It was her own fault as her father was human so her other half tempted her into loving the enemy race. I was tolerant of humans but Declan Kendrick wasn't one of those people I spared. That has been wrecked by her naivety to love a human and get herself into grave trouble by the Elders.

I got up harshly to go to the bathroom; the look of my face in the mirror. The look of the reflection staring back was even horrified by the way I looked in the morning; with the purple visible circles under my eyes, the little bits of dirt at the corner of my eyes and the lazy, closing eye lids that won't let my hazel irises shine. I looked at the reflection in the mirror; she was mimicking the body language of a more confident and eye catching teenager than my regular sheltered self, she was gesturing me to come.

I ignored the shadow of my other irksome disposition so I turned around from the mirror. I growled angrily as I was feeling mixed inside, the anxiety of being faced with who I wants to be. The reflection of me was quite playful as she was bouncing her hair about, like it was my inner child wanting to play with me.

_She was a bitch sometimes._

"_Hey, Trace, I'm getting lonely here" the reflection crooned as she had her hands on her lips, like a supermodel_

"Leave me alone, bitch" I replied to herself in the glass object

"_You know I am much more confident and better than you"_

"You are that side of me"

"_Just embrace your sexiness and he will come crawling back"_

"Who do you mean?"

"_Leroy Smith, he's adorable but his sister needs to die"_

"What am I supposed to do?"

"_Tell daddy you raised the dead"_

"He'll kill me"

"_He will understand if you tell him that this guy is your soulmate"_

"My dad is a traditionist witch; he doesn't like the idea of his daughter being weak"

"_Come on, he's practically in love with Shazz's mom"_

"I didn't know he found a woman already""  
_"It's been tough on the old man, not practicing his true lineage just to bring up your sorry ass"_

"At least I'm learning his ways"

"_Careful about that Trace, it's dark, dark magic you are getting into, things daddy's family have been doing for a thousand years"_

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"_Don't trust the shapeshifter, werewolf or the dirty leeches?"_

"Why"

"_They are spying on you so watch your back"_

The little drops of water being splashed across my face as I started to wash my face, brushing her teeth to look pearly white, even though I wasn't a vampire, I had perfect teeth as I brushed three times a day. My hair was redone in her signature twin ponytails as she was going out shopping with her friends which was going to be a difficult one.

**A/N: What's gonna happen next?**

**stay tuned**


	2. father-daughter talk and the fake deal

I got out of the bathroom to get dressed in a strapless gothic dress and a pair of black converses with pink skulls on it, I saw the weather outside as the summer sun was shining bright in June, and I wanted this to be a good summer weekend as I will begin my first year at the University of California afterwards.

I put on make-up in moderation to the heating weather. I liked the idea of looking like a vampire with red lipstick on all the time. My eyes reverted to myself in the mirror; my nose was a bit crooked after the crash. It was mid-afternoon as I got up at three in the afternoon; it was summer vacation so get used to it.

I was apprehensive about my shopping trip with my friends; I was fixing the last bit of my hair so I wouldn't look like a mess. I prided myself in looking good even though the other witches never liked me for being myself, I was walking out of her own room to go downstairs to compensate a breakfast with my dad before he goes to work, he was good at figuring out the wrongs of the human mind with his powers.

I started to think about Gary Fargeon, the dead witch I brought back from the dead last year, it was something I couldn't tell my dad about, using necromancy was a no-no in the Night World but for vampires it's allowed. He had saved me from my own personal nightmare of claustrophobic when I crashed my car recklessly on a ridge.

I entered the dining room which was set for ten people; the brown background of the paintings of the wall was what most people's favourite thing about my house was. My dad was a handsome warlock with his dark brown hair to his face, his hazel eyes were like mine, pale white skin, and a proud smile etched on his lips; he was a Goth as well but he had to wear a black suit to be professional.

He gestured me to sit on the table as I did. What was on the table was a plate of sausage, field mushrooms, beans and eggs, he was eating a bowl of porridge with honey, he was a health nut as he was trying hard to suppress the bad side of his powers, so we started eating abruptly; the greasy but mouth-watering taste of the food touching my tongue was flavorous and heated. I always had breakfast with my dad as he was the only family that I knew and loved.

My father had a sister that was a year younger than him named Paula but he never talked about her, it made his skin crawl and his screw face came on, everytime I could ask about her. He told me that she was a high priestess and a traditional Doomflower, who worshipped the demons and devils and did powerful black magic so he refrained from ever talking about his family. He smiled at me as he finished his bowl.

"Anything going on Trace?" my dad asked nicely as he looked at me sternly

"Shopping with the girls" I replied as his face changed expression

"I'm glad I have given you the independence to grow into a strong young woman" he said proudly

"I have to go soon"

"I need to talk you to about love"

"Yuck, god, not now" I snapped at him

"It's important to establish you are having sex sensibly"

"Dad, Leroy and I finished a year ago"

"No, I mean the other one, Gary, is that his name?"

"He's just a friend" I hesitated

"He's a good-looking kid but be careful"

"I know what I am doing"

"Trace, if you feel like you need to talk then I'm always here for you"

"I'm a feminist so I can handle boys"

"Good girl"

"Has Natasha called you?" I asked randomly as his face blushed red. He was so into Sharon's mom.

"No and I don't plan to"

"Why" I pestered him like a little girl, who wanted the Barbie dream house for her birthday

"She is uptight, self-centred and a snob"

"Come on, she's just getting to know you"

"She hates dark magic and I am the target for her anger towards my family"

"At least give it a shot, you never know she will like you"

"Maybe I should"

"Sharon's really pissing me off lately"

"Why, I thought you girls were like sisters"

"She bailed on me for a human, again"

"She is breaking the rules; she should listen to her mother"

"I can protect her from the Night World"

"You can since I have taught you everything you know about our family's ancestry of magic"

"I should go now"

"Send the girls my love"

I finished my breakfast as I couldn't eat the mushrooms anymore; bloated feeling in my stomach was a lot more than I could normally take. I left it in the kitchen as I could hear the house phone ringing in my ear.

I rushed to the hallway to pick up the silver-blue phone from its place. The caller ID identified it as Felicity Orland, the shapeshifter that recently joined the group. She didn't like Sharon for being a _Mary Sue_ witch, so did Emma, Amy and Heather so I picked it up to hear a gruff, manly voice on the other line.

"Are you coming?" Felicity barked in her manish voice

"I'm almost out the door" I replied as I picked up my purse and keys ready to go

"OK"

"Don't cause any trouble"

"I'll shift on you Hazer" she growled

"Keep your fur on" I joked

"I'll try to dumbass"

"Are we still on?"

"Sure"

"No fighting"

"Sorry, I don't like red-heads, I eat them for dinner"

"Please, be nice or I'll kill you with a silver knife"

"Deal bitch" she snapped as she hung up the phone


	3. the shopping trip and the argument

I was outside of my house in this beauty of a sun. I see Heather Morgan's red convertible so I get into the front seat next to the vampire driver. I closed the door after myself. The music blasting out of the speakers was the sound of _Arch Enemy_; I admired how _Angela Gossow_ rebelled against the idea of women always being feminine with soft beautiful voices, she sounded a hell of a lot better than the male death metal vocalists so I opened the window to feel the cool summer's breeze touch my face as it made me feel like I was somewhere else in the world. Heather was on the speed limit.

I liked having all five of my friends quiet in the car, no beef on different classes in the Night World. I couldn't help but feel a lot of frustration towards the werewolf Emma Fletcher in the back, she gave me a crooked nose which could have been worst by the strength she has, thanks to her lycanthropy blood. It was bent from the right side but there was no serious damage so I had to let the trivial issue go.

The car stopped on the sidewalk, it was at a local town in the east side of Las Vegas. We were going into _The Realm_, an underground Goth store that has amazing clothes and accessories. I could hear hush whispers between the shapeshifter and werewolf at the back, sometimes I was curious into why they were always together and never talked to the rest of us.

Felicity was a decent looking girl with light brown skin, long straight black hair, chestnut brown eyes; she was quite tall, slightly muscular and athletic as she was wearing a black vest top and pants. Emma was wearing the same thing as Felicity but she was different with white skin, light blonde hair to her neck, blue eyes, she was built the same way as Felicity so I tried not to get in their way as they were best friends, adoptive sisters and fellow shapeshifters that can break my nose as the car crash on the ridge did.

Emma was a werewolf by bloodline so she could change anytime she wanted so the full moon didn't affect her but gave her more power. She growled at the scent of fruity perfume sprayed in the car, it irritated her as she could smell things that a normal human couldn't. Emma put her hand over her nose as she disliked the smell very much.

The music changed its tune to _Celebrity Skin _by _Hole_ in the car; it seemed that Shazz would rather listen to _Stereophonics_ on her green coloured IPod so the rest of us were admiring the work of art between Ms Love and Mr Corgan. I was especially smiling on the inside because deep down Heather loved me more than Sharon sometimes.

Heather saved me as she brought me home in her car, she was mostly furious with Shazz for bailing out on me to go to the concert with Declan. I couldn't stand his name as I would say it in vain and fury.

_Vermin, parasite and outsider _

It was the words I thought of him when Shazz would mention his name to me, this outsider was intentionally coming in between two witch sisters in bonding so he was an ant that needed to be squashed.

"Trace, you OK" Heather asked as she was concerned about me after the crash

"I'm fine" I replied to her question

"You don't look it" Amy Stewart commented as she looked at my crooked nose

"It's your fault _splashy_" Felicity growled at Sharon, who was silent

"I like Declan and we have been going out" Sharon hissed at the shapeshifter girl

"Vermin over your best friend"

"You should get reported" Emma laughed maliciously as she knew what she was saying to the white witch

"To get killed along with him too"

"I have a chance to cleanse you clean of him and other human boys"

"Great idea, Hazer" the werewolf complimented me

"I never liked you but you are OK"

"Sod you, white witch" the made vampire grunted at Shazz

"Come on, no fighting, we promised"

"Later, I'll kill her if you were not here Hazer" the shapeshifter girl growled in my face

Although it was summer, it was three months of freedom until I start college, its nerve racking as I got into California as I liked the sunny environment of it but I never wanted to get into _Harvard_ or _Yale_ because I didn't want to hang around snotty humans that though brains were everything.

The car stopped as we were at the store. Emma and Felicity walked off together as they didn't want to shop with us as they were going somewhere else, it seems that the mix in species in the group has become too much for them. I wondered what they were talking about most of the time as I was curious.

Sharon, Heather, Amy and I were at _The Realm_ after the blonde vampire locked her car up. The store was nothing like its opposite _Hot Topic_ which was a store for preppy fools that want to be in the mainstream trend, it used to be a store for Goths but now emos and popular kids have taken over it.

The store had a black-red background, the mannequins were Goth as well as they were wearing the display only clothes, the store was quite small and spacey because it was underground, a place where hipsters would come too. I was in the top section as I needed a new top for the new semester. I looked at all the different kinds, one that caught my attention was a red top that exposed the shoulders, and it had short sleeves, the words _"vamp princess"_ were written in black old English so I picked it up.

I could see Sharon with a pair of red shorts. Amy and Heather were looking at dresses as they normally wore them all the time. Currently Heather was wearing a white dress while her made sister was wearing a light blue one as it was the summer weather. I was wondering around the store with the top in hand, background music playing _Evanescence's demo_ which was cool as I had the original CD. I was pondering nervously as the coolness of the A/C was breezing through the store. I could hear the bell ring as I saw a young man come into the store, his hair was black to his face like an emo boy would, his eyes were green, his skin was pale white as he was quite stocky and thin, and he was wearing black clothes.

The boy was familiar to me because I knew him; he was Declan, the boy Shazz unintentionally replaced me for. He went over to Shazz to press his lips onto her's, disgusted looks from the two vampires were what I was feeling inside so I strutted over to my best friend, after she was finished making out with this parasite in front of us.

I dragged her somewhere private as Declan was confused to what was going on between the two of us, her face was innocent, her azure blue eyes were staring at me full of regret and naivety, this was the first time Sharon and I were together since last year, two days before the Virgin Witch concert, we drifted apart as I wanted to graduate high school and my father was teaching me the ancient black magic of the Doomflower bloodline, his line and mine as well so she has been with Declan for a year. I picked strains of her red hair to put over her ear, gently; she flinched as she felt the jolt of electricity in the tiny touch.

"What do you want?" Shazz said angrily as she folded her arms at me

"An explanation on why you were kissing him in front of me" I replied harshly

"I thought you didn't mind"

"I do mind, he's a human Shazz, you could get into serious trouble for it"

"Why"

"It's the rules"

"I thought breaking the rules is what we did" she whined like a spoiled child

"I can't stand to be replaced by vermin" I growled at her as she slapped me in the face, hard

"How dare you address him like that?" she grunted

"It's what he is, he is an outsider"

"I could give up my witch powers for him"

"Sharon Elisa Albert, that is blasphemy and you will not do it"

"What's the point, you, Heather and Amy can't accept him"

"Sooner or later, one of them will drain him of his blood"

"Don't say that?"

"Vampires need human blood to survive, how do you think it makes them feel if he's around all the time, it's like putting a glass of whiskey in front of a recovering alcoholic"

"You don't know him, he understands me"

"What if he is a _hunter_?"

"That's not true"

"Humans that live around here are mostly hunters and sympathisers"

"Stop it, you are bugging me" she said as she covered her ears so she couldn't hear more of the truth

"Fine, I tried to warn you, if he put's an iron stake to your heart, don't come crawling back"

"I certainly will, Trace" Sharon said as she went to the cashier to pay for her clothes with her boyfriend then they left the store together

I was boiling in anger and wrath, the rapid beating of my heart was present, the lights of the store were flickering as one of them blew out. I had to calm down before I exploded the whole store, my dad said something that the real dark magic is triggered by anger and hatred, it's what I felt towards Shazz and her vermin boyfriend. The lights were blowing off one by one; the clothes were flying off the racks and around in a circle.

The woman in the store was a witch so she closed the blinds with magic as she couldn't risk witchcraft being exposed at my own mercy. Heather and Amy were ducking for cover as they never liked to see me out of control so I started to calm down within in as the clothes went back onto the rack.

I was standing still as I was looking into the store foot mirror; my eyes were red for a short while as my eyes were back to its hazel-gold state like before. I didn't know what had happened to me but I didn't want to share it with Amy or Heather for that matter.

"Trace, you alright" Heather asked as she saw the minor damage to the store

"It's OK, I have it under control" I replied as I threw the dust of my clothes

"You should be more careful with your powers" Amy suggested as she was paying for her clothes

"I could start learning how to" I said as I went over to the cashier woman to pay for the top

"You should learn to control the darkness within Ms Hazer" the woman questioned as she took the money and gave me my change as she was doing her job

"It's alright; it seems useless trying to control my anger"

"Trace, you could have killed us"

"Maybe, I should ask my dad for help"

"You should"


	4. the car journey back home

I left the store with the two vampires as we got into Heather's car. The blonde Goth vampire was driving on the one road that led into the centre of Las Vegas; it was starting to show the sunset in the sky or dusk, this was a beautiful sight to see in the daytime. We must have been in the store for a long time so time flies by.

I was quiet in the car with my shopping bag; it was my fault that the store was ruined. I should have learned to control my anger towards Declan for taking my sister and best friend away from me. I wished that Amy or Heather would just drain his blood by now. _God, I need to calm down_.

I was curious into what Emma and Felicity did when not fighting with the rest of us, they were the new members of the gang, this was a shock to Heather because she was lamia, and the born vampires thought that shapeshifters and werewolves were low caste creatures that were hired muscle, bouncers and guards so she had no respect for them.

Amy shared the same idea but always defended the shapeshifter girls against the scrutiny of Heather and Sharon so I wondered why she was on the sides of the lower class creatures. I was interested.

"You alright there girls" Heather chuckled as she was driving on the highway

"Not really, Ms satanic here tried to kill us" Amy yelled

"Shut up" I barked at Amy

"Why so bad at me"

"You are just immature"

"You two better stop fighting or I will pull over"

"Fine" Amy and I agreed

"Good so let's talk about the rest of the summer"

"You two doing anything"

"We are busy this summer, _vampire stuff_"

"OK"

"Don't feel bad, we'll still call you"

"Sure, I guess"

"Come on, Shazz did wrong""  
"She will get reported by the guards"

"Since you and Sharon don't belong in the Night World so the rules are exempt for the both of you"

"Why"

"You don't come from the Harman family of witches so you guys are free to do what you want"

"But Sharon broke a Wiccan rule so she will be punished by the different Elders" Amy said as the car stopped at my house

"See you guys next season" I said as I got out of the car with my bags

I was standing on the sidewalk as the car with Heather Morgan and Amy Stewart inside as it drove off into the road that led to the Las Vegas strip. I walked towards my front door to open it with my keys. Inside the house was empty as dad was still at work. The phone was still in the hallway as I pressed the button on the voicemail.

"_Trace, if you get this I'm out with Natasha so you can have Sharon for a sleepover if you want"_

I went upstairs to the solitude of my bedroom. I was irritated by the day that I had. The store almost imploded because I couldn't control the steaming fury within. The smell of my room was favourite strawberry-lavender mix, the senses enriched my nose as it brought me into its wicked spell, why I turning around the room with my purse and bag on the floor.

The wondrous taste would have been delicious. I could hear the crook of late night crickets chirping, some witches would eat them as a delicacy but I found them nasty as hell. The atmosphere was quiet and tranquil, like this sort of silence bewildered me as I was getting changed out of my converses.


	5. the mysterious calling

A short whisper of the wind was calling out to me in a hush, hush tone. _"Tracy"_ it called me in a seductive alluring tone , it made the little hairs of my body stand up, buzzing caresses of electricity warmed me, sometimes I wanted to see who was calling me though the shush tone.

I was out of my converse to fit onto a pair of new black sandals with studs on it; my father gave to me on graduation day. They looked good on my size five feet with red nail vanish on my toes. I was still in the dress as removing the bodice wasn't easy but Shazz always knew how to do it.

I could feel fingers pulling the ribbons out of the corset, accidently the fingers were caressing my back, strong jolts of energy was coursing me in that part, the corset landed on the floor of my rug so I picked it up, turned around to see the same handsome face that saved my life last year, he offered me a date the next day but I was at a vampira convention, a place to celebrate the real vampires of literature.

"_Gary"_ I whispered gently, his violet eyes pierced my soul as I could feel its Zen shining though me like a red star. I brushed his hair behind his ear. I would have loved to put my fingers through that hair, bristles between my fingers; he touched my face as I blushed while I was in my black-pink Victoria Secret's underwear. I was embarrassed and aroused at the same time.

"Don't think it was me?" Gary said seductively as he looked at me

"I haven't seen you in a year" I replied

"I missed you dollface"

"Hey, I'm not a doll" I snapped at him

"Just complimenting your beauty" he said as he started to caress my collar bone

"I'm in underwear, dumbass"

"And you really look hot"

"I'll kill you once I have clothes on" I barked

"I like you without, makes you look desirable" he said as he was holding me by the waist with a cool gentle touch

"I need to get dressed, going for a stroll"

"Can I come with you?"

"Not really"

"I want to show you something, exquisite"

"Really, just bug off"

"I want to get to know you soulmate"

"We are not soulmates"

"What happened in that very shower was pure lust and you were hot for me"

"I have matured now, I'm eighteen"

"So am I"

"I'm gonna have to send you back to the other side"

"Please, don't send me back"

"Why not"

"I haven't experienced love or sex in a while"

"Would you like to?"

"Yes, my black lotus flower"

"Get out, I need to get dressed"

"Fine" he said as he walked out of my room to stand there

I was changing into a pair of blood-red leather pants with the red top I bought. I looked pretty with the sandals on as well. Gary came back in to see me with clothes on this time. He picked me up in his arms bridal-style as his touch scorched my arm as it was exciting me, he opened the window to place me on the nearby tree branch, and it was strong enough to carry me.

He climbed out of the window as well, the supposed to be dead witch was in a black vest top, black leather pants and a pair of boots, he sat next to me as he placed me on his knees, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"This is nice, pretty boy" I sniggered

"I want to show you something special" Gary replied as little yellow fireflies were buzzing around us, it touched me on my shoulder as the little light bugs were in a calm harmony

"You did this"

"Magic is always the solution" he said as one of the fireflies sat on my finger, I ticked me so I giggled

"Let's get back inside"

"I want to look into your eyes once more"

"Fine" I groaned as he was staring into my hazel-gold eyes

"Beautiful, stunning and striking"

"I'm no virgin just to tell you, let's get back inside I'm starting to feel the chills"

"OK, dark princess" he said as he held me as he climbed through the open window of my room. Both pairs of shoes were removed.


	6. a hot moment between soulmates

I was in an embrace with Gary, my feelings overwhelmed me as I couldn't help but feel sexually attracted to the guy hugging me, he pulled me closer to press his electrifying mouth onto mine; the sweetness of his tongue entering like a slow dance. I moaned softly as I had my hands on his waist, he removed his vest to expose his toned, slightly muscular body. I could feel myself soaking at the sight of this gorgeous witch, he kissed the side of my head, trailing down my cheek then his tongue was down my neck. I whimpered in arousal as I removed my top, he was behind me, giving a rain of kisses down my neck, oh it felt glorious, his hands grasped my waist, then he unclipped my bra to savagely throw it on top of his vest.

I turned around to kiss him with my red lips; my arms were around his neck as I fell on top of him. I kissed him as I felt the hunger and need for it. His fingers were onto my pants so he ripped them off, along with my soaked panties. I did the same to him, by removing his leather pants and boxer shorts. I was holding his hands above his head as I was grinding my body onto his, the sweat broke out from the both of us; the build-up was tense and tight between us.

His moans became him calling my name in a dirty tone. _"Oh..oh, Trace, please say you love me"_ he whimpered under his breath in desire. _"I love you pretty body"_ I replied in a husky voice as I kiss him on his chest, little raindrops of kisses made him sigh deeply. I released him from the hold so he could start clasping my breasts. I signed as his lips made their way to my abdomen. He must really be worshipping my womanly prowess.

Afterwards, we were hot, sweaty and naked under the silk black-red sheets, his arm was around me as I had my head rested on his chest, and he liked it when my fingers were stroking him. I liked it when he kissed my forehead. I just had most wonderful, remarkable sex of my life was a guy, who was supposed to be dead.

"This was…." Gary whispered gently

"Incredible" I replied, to finish his sentence

"Just the word"

"I told you I was no virgin"

"You are a goddess"

"I have done this with one other guy"

"He must have been blessed"

"You obviously have sins to repent as I will spare you"

"This was not a sin but heaven to me"

"I hope we part on good terms"

"I love you, Hazer, we are meant to be"

"I love you too, pretty boy"

I was snuggling up in bed with Gary; I could feel his fingers running through my ponytails as he was kissing the neck of my neck. I was comfortable beside him as I felt love for the first time, to be honest having sex with a dead witch is better than a merman with absolute no experience. I wanted to build a road to where I could make up with Sharon.

I will never let a vermin boy take my sister away from me without a fight. If Gary was ready to repent his sins so why can't I find it in my heart to make it up with Sharon and get the human out of the way. This summer is my last chance before I lose her forever.


End file.
